


DINNER TABLE | SHINEE

by kimwig



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "It's good to see you guys all together, gathered around this dinner table."Losing him was hard, especially when the spotlight shone on them because of a tragedy involving their member. The guys had taken a long rest, pausing their activities and reflecting on themselves for what turned out to be two years.When they finally decided they were healthy enough to come back, they have dinner in their old dorm that had yet to be used after his loss a night before their showcase and reminisce the good times.





	DINNER TABLE | SHINEE

Time had flown by, opportunities came and went and the managers would always want an update on their life even if they were all resting, away from cameras and the public eye.

For them, it was only right. Taking as much time as they needed to clear their heads of the most terrifying, tear-filled evening of their life. It was sudden, unexpected, not only for them but the fans too, who shared their love and support on social media from the second the news came out.

It has already been two years since Jonghyun left and Jinki, Kibum, Minho, and Taemin had finally decided to come back as four with a song that attempted to put their feelings into words. Although, that was practically impossible. Nothing could ever describe the pain and sorrow, the many questions swirling in their heads, the way their heart beat only to miss him. It was inevitable and they had learnt to deal with it, take their first step forward after so long only with the thought of making him proud in mind.

Jinki had called the guys that morning into the practice room, praising everyone for their hard work and encouraging them to do well tomorrow at their showcase. He spoke with a proud smile on his face at the mention of the fans that waited patiently for so long, never leaving their side.

"Being great is the least we can do for them."

Everyone agreed, backs resting against the foggy glass of the mirror as they panted and filled each other in on what had been occurring in their lives lately, only for Taemin to suggest they went out for dinner and Minho to propose they visited their old dorm in which none of them had stepped a foot in since that terrifying day.

The same night, they picked up BBQ and soju and drove in Kibum's car to the dorm. None of them, not even the people from the company, had emptied out of their stuff. Everything was left just the way the were when they rushed out of the house that day, locking up the house for good.

Getting in was overwhelming, despite the dust and living insects that were probably crawling around. The place looked exactly how they remembered it, as messy as they always kept it, and the only open door in it being to Jonghyun's room. The one he had left cold, with bed neatly done and with a few turtlenecks laying on the floor when he tried to find his favorite that morning before leaving.

Jinki could still feel his heart pounding loudly after he had gotten the call, searching all around his room just to make sure no one was playing with him. The bed was still undone from the moment Jinki had threw the covers away as he searched, piles of clothes he had knocked out of Jonghyun's closet along with the turtlenecks and the guitar he accidentally broke by stepping on it while screaming at the top of his lungs were all on the floor, at the exact same place he remembered them.

"We might have to clean this place up some day." Kibum commented, being the first to sit on the table along with Taemin, the rest looking around the house.

Minho's eyes scanned over the living room, spotting his newly bought canvas—he had just started getting into painting—next to the television and the dried up colors on his pallet and all over the carpet, exactly where he had dropped them when Jinki told him the news. His hands shook when observing the big, dark, and ugly line that dragged from the top to the bottom of his painting. He probably had done it when frustrated, ruining his painting before throwing his brushes away and letting them roll on the wooden floor as he rushed out of the house. Some of them were still there and guessed the rest had rolled under the couches while he cleared his throat, a hand running through his hair and feet dragging him to sit down at the table.

"I've missed this," Taemin spoke up, waiting for Kibum to pass around the food "Us together."

He unconsciously looked to his right, to the unoccupied and dusted fifth chair where Jonghyun would always sit on. He smiled to himself, observing the many sticky notes he had put on the fridge and cabinets that day, reminding the older to go shopping because they were running out of supplies. It was Jonghyun's turn to do the shopping that week, though he never came back. He never scolded them for sitting around the house instead of helping him put the things in order or cook and clean before their manager came to check up on them.

"Me too." Kibum sighed, feet stepping on a piece of paper he later reached to pick up.

It was a draft of the rap he and Jonghyun had started writing, black ink and messy letters of his own where on it, a few hints of red and almost calligraphic letters correcting his mistakes. That was Jonghyun's hand writing, neat and pretty. His correction on the rap made it even more emotional, especially when re-reading the whole thing and realizing that maybe those words held some truth to them. That everything on that paper portrayed in some way how he felt.

"Let's dig in, shall we?" Jinki spoke, closing his eyes as if to bring back the moments where all five of them ate together at that very table they were now sitting, missing one.

"Could we pray first?" Taemin asked breathlessly "For him."

"Sure," Jinki nodded, looking over at Kibum beside him "For him."

They fell quiet, chopsticks and untouched bottles of alcohol resting on the table Minho cleaned once they got there and joking about how proud Jonghyun would be if he saw him cleaning. The only thing that could be hear, apart from the ticking of the old clock on the wall, was the younger's voice.

It was deep and low as he mumbled a prayer, shaking the slightest as he thanked Jonghyun and the Lord, eyes closed and hands brought together while he kept his head low.

"Amen." a hollow voice sounded, making all the guys open their eyes and raise their heads.

The sight brought a warm feeling in their stomachs and when Minho started frantically wiping away his tears, everyone knew they were not hallucinating.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kibum, blinking his eyes as he scanned every little detail on the man in front of him.

_He_ chuckled, his laugh sounding like sad a harmony that bounced on the walls, and his eyes squinted hard like they always did when _he_ laughed. The man was wearing a white suit and white shoes, blonde hair neatly pushed away from his forehead as a glow emitted from around him.

"It's good to see you guys all together, gathered around this dinner table." Jonghyun spoke before he coughed, bringing his hand to his mouth and wincing. He could still feel the burning on his lungs by the carbon monoxide, the gas he had used in his rented apartment to end the pain as he laid on the couch, closing his eyes and waiting.

His cheeks were red and smile bright, though his eyes were like two black holes that you could get lost into if you looked at him for long enough. The rest of his body seemed weak and was pale, a hand clutching his chest every time he spoke.

"Thank you, for everything," he smiled "I never got to say this."

Taemin stood up, reaching to touch his body and check if he was real. His breath hitched, knees buckling when Jonghyun's arms wrapped around his body in a tight embrace, a loud sob sounding right at the older's ear while he patted Taemin's head.

"You did well." Jinki stood up, bowing to the man and smiling. This was not the time to question his action, just enjoy the sort of miracle that was happening.

Minho and Kibum followed, bowing after their leader. They exchanged looks, Minho rolling up the sleeve of his sweatshirt to reveal a tattoo he had gotten around a year ago, a tattoo with a quote from one of their songs. It's lyrics written by Jonghyun.

"I'm forever grateful." he smiled, fingers threading into Taemin's hair as he comforted him.

The guys were too, taking in the view of their best friend in front of them and regretting leaving him go this way.

"How come you're here?" Minho questioned, offering Jonghyun some food, to which the man laughed quietly.

Jonghyun looked down, biting down onto his lip when the lower half of his body started fading slowly. He didn't have much more time, yet wanted to spend every bit of it around them.

"This is our only chance to say goodbye," he choked "Let this behind before I'm gone forever."

Silence followed, memories flooded each and every member's head. Jonghyun had picked only the best, the ones that brought a smile and happy tears to their faces and showed them to the guys. It was like his way of etching their best moments in their minds so they will never forget, love him until the day they join him. It was the only thing he could so, words could never have the same meaning as living those strong emotions they shared together again.

Jonghyun couldn't risk his family forgetting him. They were humans, it was in their nature to forget, and he was an angel. Maybe just a tad cursed, having the ability to remember every little moment of his life in full detail. Even the moment he let go, spread his wings, and flew to the sky, it's deepness sucking him in and never letting him go,

Apart from now.

So he had to take his chance and make sure they will remember like he will.

"We'll meet again soon." he spoke into their minds, the last bit of him fading from existence.


End file.
